


pavlovian conditioning

by donsdoie



Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Pavlovian Conditioning, also known as classical conditioning, is a form of learning whereby a conditioned stimulus (i.e. sex) becomes associated with an unrelated unconditioned stimulus (i.e. The Watch™) in order to produce a behavioral response known as a conditioned response (i.e. getting a boner: anytime, anywhere).Jaehyun is pretty sure it's the psychology behind it all and that damn watch's fault. And the sex. Definitely the mind-blowing sex.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: jaedo, psychology and a whole lot of porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649872
Comments: 35
Kudos: 394





	pavlovian conditioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjaedoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaedoyu/gifts).



> heblo I am here to teach you psychology in the form of porn. enjoy, dear students!
> 
> unbeta-d. I apologize in advance for any errors and redundancies.
> 
> _j,_  
>  merry (early) christmas, ya filthy animal.

Jaehyun isn't sure how or when it started, is not sure if it's even an actual thing or if it's just his thirsty mind deluding himself and making up an excuse for his (embarrassing) tendency to get hard and riled up easily (in his defense, his boyfriend is drop dead gorgeous and is also the biggest fucking tease in the world).

But as he finds himself time and time again in Doyoung’s bed (sometimes his), thrusting in and out of Doyoung’s spent hole, chasing pleasure like a man on a mission, there’s really not much room or need for thinking and coming up with excuses.

He has only ever mentioned The Watch™ once to the fans and the public. Not because he is ashamed of it, or because the gift is irrelevant, to be kept in storage and never to be seen again. Definitely none of those. In fact, he is quite proud (and charmed) of the damn thing. He’s only talked about it once because every single time he attempts to, he gets a bit flustered. And hard.

—

“Happy birthday, baby,” Doyoung pants from beside him, bare torso half on top of Jaehyun’s sweaty one. Seeing his boyfriend of two years like this - flushed and coming down from another high - never fails to make Jaehyun feel all fuzzy inside.

“You have greeted me a total of three times this evening alone, hyungie.” They could have dropped the formalities by now but Jaehyun has learned when to use it and when not to (Doyoung likes being called hyung, hyungie or any variation of it, in bed most days).

The older boy lifts his head from where it’s resting on Jaehyun’s right arm and pecks his still swollen lips, a bit too timid and innocent compared to what they have been doing the past hour. Doyoung pecks Jaehyun’s lips once more for good measure before speaking again, “Let me spoil you,” he runs a finger down Jaehyun’s body, slowly but with a sure goal, “Let me be good for you.”

Just like that, Jaehyun is hard again.

With Doyoung writhing under him, begging and whining for Jaehyun to feel him, touch him, to do _something,_ Jaehyun knows his boyfriend has ruined everyone and everything else for him. No one can and will ever compare to teasing and touching Doyoung, getting a reaction out of him, and then having him pant Jaehyun's name like a prayer in his ear as Jaehyun does exactly what he's asking for.

“Doyoung, fuck, how are you still so fucking tight?” Jaehyun growls, lips barely touching Doyoung’s earlobes, just the way they both like it. He’s fucking at a relentless pace, chasing his nth orgasm when Doyoung all but shoves him off the bed.

“What the fuck, Doie?” Jaehyun scrambles up, giving Doyoung a look of frustration (he was _this_ close to cumming again).

Saying nothing, Doyoung merely stands up with what little strength his shaking legs have left and moves towards the cabinet by the wall, frantically searching through the bottom drawer. Grabbing whatever it is he’s looking for, the older boy walks back to the bed, helping Jaehyun up from where he was still pouting on the tiled floor and hands him a hastily wrapped box, “Open it.”

“Hyung, I’m really thankful for whatever you got me but right now, I really, really want to continue fucking you. All the blood in my body is in my head. The better head,” Jaehyun says but still peels off the wrapper carefully anyway.

It’s a sleek navy blue box and inside, sitting daintily, is a watch (or, at least in the near future, what he and Doyoung will soon start pertaining to as The Watch™).

“Baby, I-”

“Don’t get all cheesy on me now. Just wear it,” Doyoung chides, a fond smile on his face. One that Jaehyun has come to decipher as Doyoung's _“my boyfriend is an idiot but God am I in love with this idiot”_ smile.

Jaehyun, ever the good boy, does as he was told and clasps on the expensive-looking item. He lifts his hand to admire the way the watch contrasts with his porcelain skin.

“Pretty," Doyoung claims but his eyes are on Jaehyun's little lovestruck smile.

The younger boy looks away from his wrist to the beautiful man kneeling in front of him - naked, skin glistening with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead and Jaehyun feels himself falling in love all over again, “Not as pretty as you, though. Thank you, hyungie.”

That’s all it took for Doyoung to push Jaehyun back to the mattress and sit on his lower abdomen, right above the place where Jaehyun needs him the most.

Doyoung grasps both of Jaehyun’s hands, pinning it on top of his head, lust-filled eyes zeroing in on the watch, “The moment I saw it, I just knew I had to get it for you,” he dips down for a kiss, grinding his ass onto Jaehyun’s still leaking cock and continues in a voice lower than usual,

“I wanted to see you wear this and only this while you fucked me.”

—

That was only the beginning.

In the next couple of days that followed the best birthday that Jaehyun has ever had, he kinda develops a thing.

When they find time in their busy schedules for something more than tired handjobs and half-awake makeout sessions, when they really take their time to rip each other apart only to fall back together in the most intimate way, the night usually ends with Jaehyun lightly brushing Doyoung's hair away from his face using his right arm. The Watch™ and Doyoung's scrunched-up, blissed out expression on full display.

Sometimes when Doyoung's giving him head and Jaehyun's on the brink of orgasm, he makes sure to grab a handful of the older boy's raven locks using the hand wearing The Watch™, tugging harder and harder as he paints the back of Doyoung's throat white. He blacks out every single time.

Other times, when their schedules just won't match and Jaehyun still has a bit of energy left by bedtime, and if Doyoung had spent the entire day texting him suggestive pictures or leaving lingering touches in front of everyone, unassuming enough to the innocent eyes yet he knows is anything but, Jaehyun can be found locking the door to his room, stripping himself bare of everything except The Watch™. Working his way up to bliss, eyes closed with nothing but _Doyoung, Doyoung, Doyoung_ on his mind and his mouth.

Maybe it’s not even actually a legit thing. But the item does cause a reaction to Jaehyun's brain and body, at the very least.

Looking at it reminds Jaehyun of his idea of a perfect evening: his toned arms wrapped around Doyoung's lithe body after a long day of practice or whatever it is they had scheduled, his boyfriend's nimble fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, comfortable silences only broken by the sound of his turntable playing Cigarettes After Sex in the background.

It reminds him of home and how they can be whatever they want to be behind closed doors, where there are no cameras and no one eyeing their every move. No one would care if he smiled at Doyoung a little too brightly or if he kissed him on the neck, his high cheekbones, the button of his nose, his lips.

The Watch™ reminds him of everything they are allowed to do within the safety of that home, counting on one another to reach heights unimaginable.

Which is really how Jaehyun finds himself unable to look, talk or even _think_ about that fucking watch without his dick twitching in the slightest bit. He vows to bring the foolish thought to the grave.

But if anything, Doyoung knows him like the back of his hand. Naturally, he would also know if and when Jaehyun is hiding something from him.

—

Jaehyun should have expected it, should have seen it coming from a mile away.

It’s November now, nine months since the unconscious thing with The Watch™ started, and Doyoung has him trapped in the corner of his bed. The older boy’s penguin and polar bear plushies hastily faced away as soon as they entered the room (“They’re still kids, Jae!” “They’re inanimate objects, hyung.” “Take that back! You’re hurting their feelings!”).

Kissing down his neck, nipping at his jaw and his exposed clavicle, Doyoung has reduced Jaehyun into a moaning mess. They separate from each other for a bit, just enough to slip out of their clothes, and the moment Jaehyun removes the last piece of clothing from his body, Doyoung is pouncing on him like a rabid animal.

“Eager, are we?” Jaehyun’s laugh is deep, more lust than humor.

“You won’t be saying that when I’m done with you,” Doyoung snakes his hands down Jaehyun's body before wrapping around the base of the younger's quickly hardening length, “You won’t be able to say _anything_ when I’m done with you.”

They aren’t always vanilla, there were days when they do spice things up a bit. Today, though, it’s as if Doyoung is a man possessed; grinding harder than usual, really making sure when he licks the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, the boy feels it from the tips of his hair all the way to the dirt on his toes.

“Hyungie - ah, fuck - I won’t be able to last if you don’t _slow down_.”

The boy looks up from beneath his lashes, gaze innocent, like he doesn’t have Jaehyun’s dick resting heavy on the inside of his cheeks, with drool dripping down the sides of his mouth. Jaehyun doesn’t let him reply, merely pulls Doyoung back up to kiss him like it’s the very last time he will be able to do so, tongue out for dominance, and Doyoung just lets him. Pulling back to catch his breath, Jaehyun reaches out above their tangled bodies to grab the lube that he knows Doyoung keeps in one of his headboard spaces.

“Wait.”

In the blink of an eye, Doyoung has the bottle in his hands and is scooting towards the other end of the bed away from one confused Jaehyun. He lays on his back, eyes never leaving Jaehyun, runs a hand down his torso, fists himself a couple of times before he opens both legs wide. Giving Jaehyun a full view of his recently-waxed opening.

Upon seeing everything happening right in front of him, Jaehyun attempts to move closer to his boyfriend. That's when he feels it. _Is that the necktie Doyoung was wearing earlier today tied around both of his wrists, restricting his movement? When the fuck did that happen?_

In between attempting to tug himself free and the dawning realization that Doyoung is indeed up to something, he hears a broken moan come from Doyoung's side of the bed.

"Doie…" Jaehyun trails off - still reeling - mind running a mile a minute.

"Fuck, my fingers aren't enough. I really fucking need yours," Doyoung whines while two of his fingers scissors himself open.

"Then why the fuck am I tied up?"

Doyoung smirks, "Because, baby," another moan leaves his shaking body and Jaehyun is starting to worry that they're being too loud, "You're hiding something from me. And you won't get to have any if you don't tell me what it is."

Whatever blood he has left that's not on his dick is suddenly rushing down south and he really needs to touch Doyoung _now_ or he's going to come untouched. 

"Should I leave you tied up, make you watch me fuck myself while I think about your cock in me or are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you lately so we can get it over and done with and have your actual cock in me?"

Jaehyun doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve all of this. The dirty, squelching sounds of Doyoung's fingers and the occasional whispered curses that slip out from both of their mouths is what fills the room in the seconds that follow before Jaehyun breaks it with a,

"I can't wear the watch you gave me for my birthday in public because everytime I see it, I get a boner."

The sounds slow down for a bit before halting altogether.

And then Doyoung is laughing. Belly deep and just breathtakingly beautiful (in Jaehyun's humble opinion). He now has three fingers up his ass, neck to chest flushed red. Half of Jaehyun's mind is screaming over how lucky he is to have the best of Doyoung's love. The other half is thinking of ways to convince his boyfriend to untie him so he can finally _touch_ him and be able to chase their release together.

"You idiot, you could have just told me!" Doyoung lifts his upper body and crawls back to Jaehyun who is only slightly disappointed that the wonderful show is over, settling down on his lap again (later, he'll admit that Jaehyun's lap is his favorite place in the whole world), "Were you worried I thought you didn't like The Watch™?"

Ears heating up in embarrassment, Jaehyun nods sheepishly, "Yeah. I really do like it, Doie. It's just that now I think I have it associated with the best birthday sex I've ever had-" Doyoung raises one brow, "-so far. And everything else we did after that."

The look on Doyoung's face softens back to that of exasperated fondness. He leans down and kisses Jaehyun softly. "It's okay, Jae. I think I kinda already knew. That's why I never asked you about it before today," he murmurs against the younger's lips,

"Besides, I did say that I specifically bought that with you naked in mind."

Really, that's all Jaehyun needed to hear before he braces both feet on the mattress to move his lower body, grinding languidly up Doyoung's lube-slicked hole, making sure he also brushes against his boyfriend's throbbing dick.

And, really, that small movement is also all that Doyoung needed to feel so he can loosen the knot on the necktie bounding Jaehyun's arms to the shelved headboard.

The very second feeling returns to Jaehyun's wrists, he holds onto Doyoung's waist and flips them over. Doyoung who has suddenly found himself underneath him, is frantically rutting his length against one of Jaehyun's thighs for friction. All sane thoughts flying out the window.

"Wear the watch."

"Huh?" Jaehyun voices out, breathless.

Doyoung grips Jaehyun's forearms so tight, he is sure it's going to bruise, "Wear the fucking watch."

Jaehyun is still confused, "What?"

"Just get it, baby."

The younger reluctantly stands up and dashes towards the bag he discarded by the door earlier, and rummages for the said item. He walks back to the bed where Doyoung is laid out in all his naked glory, hooking the said item to his right wrist. Almost like an afterthought, he picks up the bottle at the foot of Doyoung's bed and coats his dick generously with lube.

"If you don't fuck me in the next minute, I'm withholding sex for a week," Doyoung manages out. Which is maybe a bit ironic because, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), between the two of them it's Doyoung who has the stronger sex drive. You know what they say about bunnies.

Maybe destiny and all that shit is real after all because, as someone who is constantly seeking pleasure, Doyoung has well and truly met his match in Jaehyun who is always willing and ready to give and give and give.

When the tip of Jaehyun's cock brushes against Doyoung's already sensitive entrance, he lurches upward to cling onto his boyfriend's torso. His current mantra being desperate cries of _please Jae, fuck me please._

Foreheads pressed together, Jaehyun supports his weight by bracing both his arms on either side of Doyoung's head, and slowly pushes in. The sounds they produce the moment Jaehyun bottoms out should be considered illegal. They'll definitely be reprimanded by the other members later.

"God, yes," Doyoung locks his legs on Jaehyun's lower back and pulls the younger impossibly closer, breathing out, "Fucking move."

Eager to please and be praised, Jaehyun starts off hard and fast, making sure Doyoung feels all of him with every sharp thrust. Skin slapping on skin, Doyoung curses out loud when he feels Jaehyun hook an arm under his knee, shifting the angle a bit, allowing Jaehyun to hit his prostate in almost every plunge in, "Right there. Shit."

No one does it like Jung Jaehyun, Doyoung is now sure of it.

Jaehyun feels the coil in his stomach tighten further which prompts him to grab Doyoung's dick, spreading the precum up and down the shaft, matching the pace of his hand to his own dick in Doyoung's ass.

"Jae, baby, I- I'm gonna-" Jaehyun silences him with one last filthy kiss, more tongue and knocking of teeth than anything. He feels Doyoung clench and claw at his back, painting his lean stomach with strings of white.

It's too warm, too hot, too fucking tight and soon, all of it becomes too much for Jaehyun to bear.

With one last hard thrust, he stills inside Doyoung and releases his load. He feels his arms give way and unceremoniously drops his entire upper body on top of his boyfriend. Not caring in the slightest that there's cum in between them.

_"Can't. Breathe."_

"Oops, sorry," Jaehyun pulls out carefully and rolls off to the side. He looks down and sees his cum slither out of Doyoung. It makes Jaehyun weirdly happy and contented.

Jaehyun takes a full minute to compose himself. He sits up towards the edge of the bed, kisses Doyoung on the forehead once, twice, three times before walking towards the older boy's cabinet to grab a towel to wrap around his waist and another one to clean Doyoung up with. He makes his way to the nearest bath, dampens the extra towel in the sink and darts back to Doyoung's room.

"I can't feel my lower body, Jae, oh my God," is what greets Jaehyun when he closes and locks the door behind him.

"You're welcome," Jaehyun is aware that both his smile and tone is too smug for Doyoung's liking but knows the older is too fucked out at the moment to comment on it. Carefully, he cleans and wipes off the dirt on Doyoung's stomach, thighs and still-leaking hole. Once Jaehyun deems them and the mattress clean enough, he discards the soiled towel on the floor. Something they can worry about later.

Jaehyun climbs back in, arranging their bodies so he feels every bone and muscle on Doyoung's front against his chest, pulling the blanket to cover their naked forms along the way. With one arm thrown over his boyfriend's waist, he takes his time to memorize Doyoung's features, tracing them with his free hand, caressing softly.

They don't say anything for a while aside from whispered _"I love you"_ s and _"thank you"_ s, alternating between lazy kisses and quiet giggles.

It's stupid but they are stupidly in love anyway. Jaehyun won't have it any other way.

Just as he nears the edge of unconsciousness, he hears Doyoung call out softly, "Jaehyunnie?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"I can't believe I pavloved you with that watch," Doyoung laughs as he brings Jaehyun's right hand at eye level, said watch still on.

"Shut up," Jaehyun kisses Doyoung silly.

"Jaehyunnie?" Jaehyun feels Doyoung's familiar smile against his lips.

"What now?"

"Would you like to fuck me while I wear a choker?"

—

A few days later, Jaehyun finds himself in a store to buy Doyoung a fancy choker. He smiles to himself as he imagines all the fun they will be having with it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut before so please don't be too hard on me (hehe hard)
> 
> comments and kudos are vv much appreciated ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
